Lorraine Cunningham
Still, aside from her obvious insanity, Ferris thought that she actually seemed alright. Nice and kind, it seemed, in addition to being completely bonkers. --- Ferris' inner dialogue 'Lorraine Isabelle Cunningham '(September 2 - present) is a first year Hufflepuff student at Firefox University. She is known for being dazedly eccentric and her ability to unintentionally derail conversations. Biography Early Life Lorraine Isabelle Cunningham was born September 2nd to Thomas Christopher Cunningham (a distant relation to Xenophilius Lovegood) and Isabelle Rebecca Cunningham, both Squibs from families of mixed bloodlines. She is older than her brother Christopher Charles Cunningham by two years. As a toddler, Lorraine had been of the grass-eating-near-drowning-fork-in-socket sort, but there had been nothing magical about her (as expected of a child of two Squibs). At the age of nine, however, her latent magical ability manifested as glowing bubbles floating out her mouth for hours. Her parents couldn't have been more pleasantly surprised, and Lorraine was cheerily sent off to magic school. Unfortunately, while she was enthusiastic about her studies, her actual magical ability failed to match her enthusiasm. Lorraine failed school after school--Firefox University is one of her last chances to learn the magic her parents never could. Physical Appearance An erkling sat reading a book, its short demonic body covered with straw-like hair. Gwyneviere rubbed her eyes . . . Oh, it was just that Hufflepuff girl from the loony charms class. That made ''much more sense.'' --- Gwyneviere Pendragon's second impression of Lorraine Lorraine has the thin, flabby body of those that don't regularly exercise; she often slouches. Her skin is pale to the point that veins tend to stand out in grotesque detail, and she is occasionally seen chewing her unkept straw-like blonde hair. Lorraine typically has a very dreamy, vacant expression. Personality Lorraine is a simple kind of person who finds joy in building small armies of snow animals, making friends with bugs, and learning basic spells. Her oblivious behavior and inattention to what she considers little details keeps her in a constant state of mild contentment, but also makes her unable to react in crises like the Dewey incident at Potions class. She's a friendly, well-intentioned little creature and places whom she considers friends at the highest importance, often happily sharing food she keeps stashed in her pockets with others. Beef jerky, lettuce, and other raw vegetables seem to be her favorites. Magical Abilities and Skills *What little skills Lorraine can call her own are abysmal at best. Aside from never seeing her parents actually do magic, being Squibs, it seems that perhaps Lorraine just isn't cut out for magic. Her wand movements are reminiscent of a bug's flailing legs after being stuck in honey, which hardly helps her in charms and transfigurations, and her lack of focus (or rather, general common sense) makes her a terrible candidate for potions and defense against the dark arts. *Lorraine has the potential to be very good at herbolagy due to her interest in the natural world, but she often becomes distracted by bugs. *Divinations is also a ray of hope simply because of the imprecise nature of it. *Her charms work has lately improved a smidge thanks to the efforts of Gwyneviere Pendragon, and she is now able to occasionally cast some first year spells. Category:Hufflepuff Category:Student